Known double-seat valve devices comprise a first closing member with a first sealing element, a second closing member movable relative to the first closing member and having a second sealing element, and a valve housing with a first housing part and a second housing part and with a connection opening for communicating the first housing part with the second housing part. The closing members can be moved separately to allow single seat-lift separation while product is in the opposite housing, in particular for cleaning of the associated valve seats.